gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
All or Nothing (Song)
All or Nothing ist ein Song aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Vom Finden der Liebe, und wird von Blaine und Marley mit den New Directions bei den Regionals 2013 gesungen. Der Song ist einer von Marleys selbst geschriebenen Songs. Das Original stammt von Glee. Lyrics Marley (und Blaine): I can't stay here I am not the girl who runs and hides Afraid of what could be And, I will go there I need time, but know that things are Always closer than they seem Now I'll do more than dream, yeah (I'm gonna fly) (Gonna crash right through the sky) Marley (Blaine): Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun) Show everyone (Show everyone) That it's Beide: All or nothing All or nothing This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice Marley (Blaine): There's no in-between (No in-between) Take it to extremes (To extreme) 'Cause it's Beide: All or nothing All or nothing Marley: Or nothing at all Blaine: I can't give up Can't just let it burn And watch the fire I started turn to dust (Marley: Yeah...) Beide: And now, please don't judge me Take my hand and say You'll always wish me well And send me luck (Blaine: 'Cause that would) Be enough, yeah! I'm gonna fly Gonna crash right through the sky Marley (Blaine): Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun) Show everyone (Show everyone) That it's Beide mit New Directions All or nothing All or nothing Beide mit New Directions harmonierend: (Blaine: 'Cause) This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice Marley (Blaine): There's no in-between (No in-between) Take it to extremes (To extreme) 'Cause it's Beide mit New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing Beide (New Directions): At all! (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Nothing can stop us now (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) There was never a shadow of doubt Blaine mit New Directions (Marley): (That) I'm (I'm!) gonna fly (Gonna fly!) Gonna flash right through the sky Marley mit New Directions (Blaine mit New Directions): Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun) Show everyone (Show everyone) That it's Beide mit New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing (Blaine: 'Cause) This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice Marley mit New Directions (Blaine mit New Directions): There's no in-between (No in-between) Take it to extremes (To extreme) 'Cause it's Beide (New Directions): All or nothing All or nothing At all (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Yeah! (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) (Marley: 'Cause it's) All or nothing (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Marley: At all! Nothing at all! (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Yeah Beide mit New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing At all! (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Beide: All or nothing Trivia *Das ist das erste Duett der New Directions in einem Wettbewerb, das nicht von einem Liebespaar gesungen wird. Finchel sang Pretending und Fabrevans sang (I've Had) The Time of My Life. *Es ist das zweite Mal, dass ein selbst geschriebener Song bei den Regionals gesungen wird. Das erste Mal war mit Get It Right und Loser Like Me in Unsere eigenen Songs. **Insgesamt ist es der dritte Wettkampf, bei dem ein selbst geschriebener Song gesungen wird. Die anderen beiden Male waren in Unsere eigenen Songs und New York!. *Es ist nach As Long As You're There der zweitlängste, selbstgeschriebene Song, wobei anzumerken ist, dass es der längste der New Directions ist, da As Long as You There ''von Vocal Adrenaline performt wurde. *Das ist der letzte Song, den Brittany bei einem Wettbewerb als Mitglied der New Directions (und als Schülerin der McKinley High) performt, da sie danach ans MIT wechselt. *Das ist der letzte Song, den Joe und Sugar als Teil der New Directions performen. *Marley und Blaine sollten eigentlich ein Duett bei den Sectionals in 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde''' singen, was aufgrund von Marleys Zusammenbruch jedoch nicht stattfand. Anstelle davon singen sie diesen Song bei den Regionals. *Das ist der letzte selbstgeschriebene Song von Marley, der in der Serie performt wird. **Das ist außerdem Marleys letztes Duett in der Serie. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose Kategorie:Regionals